Only The Young
by BTRWolfblood9420
Summary: 17 year old brothers, Kendall and James Knight, have to look after their 6 year old brothers Logan and Carlos while living with their abusive father. Will they survive the abuse their father gives them or do they have enough of it? Rated T for abusion, alcohol and maybe a bit of swearing.
1. An Introduction The Their Lives

**So I had this idea for this story for quite a while now. I know I haven't done much for 'The wolf secret', but I literally have no idea what to write. So therefore, I will be deleting it. I'm sorry to the people who liked that story but I just ran out of ideas for it. But I still have 'big time injection', which you guys really like, and this one! So hope you guys will be all right with me deleting 'the wolf secret' and you guys enjoying this story and the future chapter of 'big time injection'.**

**Also I'm extremely excited for ****Christmas because it's my favourite holiday and also I get to spend Christmas with my bestest friend on Earth AGAIN! That is like 3rd or 4th time in a row now. So I'm very excited.**

**Summary: 17 year old brothers, Kendall and James Knight, have to look after their 6 year old brothers Logan and Carlos while living with their abusive father. Will they survive the abuse their father gives them or do they have enough of it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. :'( Sadly. I wish though.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in the knight's house. The four brothers were sleeping in their shared room. Kensall, the eldest, was sleeping in his comfy bed. James, the second eldest, was sleeping in his bed with his youngest brother, Carlos- who happened to have a nightmare. Then there was Logan, the second youngest, he was sleeping in his bed on the other side of the room.

Logan was really bright. He just started 1st grade and the teachers already gave him some 3rd grade work.

Carlos was a shy, kind and innocent child who no one ever picked on. Everyone in his grade loved Carlos. He was helpful, cheerful and also probably the nicest person on Earth.

James, was pretty smart as well but not as smart as Logan. He was very street smart and always good looking. He is very protective over all his brothers, and if anyone picked on his brothers, he would immediately comfort his brother. He was also very sweet and kind. He also has a job in a café.

Kendall, he is a born leader, though he can get out of hand once in a while. He took good care of his little brothers with James helping him. Kendall wasn't the smartest, but he had some pretty great ideas very regularly. Asspecially in a bad situation. He is good looking, sweet and kindhearted and an extremely nice person. He also has a job. But he works in a supermarket.

Then there was Kevin. He was the father. He was an alcoholic abuser. He is also single. His wife- the boys mother- died when James and Kendall were 13 years old. Since then, Kevin started drinking and abusing his only four sons.

The boys have been abused by their father for 3 years now and they have enough of it.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys like this idea? And sorry again for 'the wolf secret'! But anyways. This was just an introduction to the guys life. Hope you guys enjoy this!**


	2. Flashbacks

**Another chapter! From now on, I'll try my bestest to update more regularly. So hopefully, more chapters will come regularly for 'Only the young' and 'big time injection'. Oh and by the way, there is no parings in this story. Just Family/friendship. So hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was a Tuesday morning in the Knight's house. Kendall and James, already dressed, were making breakfast for themselves and their little brothers. Kevin, their abusive father, was out for the rest of the day. Logan and Carlos came down the stairs to the kitchen and sat down by the table. They were dressed as well.

"Good morning guys!" Said Kendall. James put down the bowls by them. Kendall got some milk and cereal and poured them in each bowl. All the boys sat down and ate their breakfast. It was a school day today and Kendall and James had a Math test today. Kendall glanced at the clock which was hanging on their wall. It said 7:59 am.

"Guys we should go now." He said. They finished their breakfast and James got their bowls in the dish washer. They got their bags and headed out the door.

Kendall and James walked their little brothers to their elementry school and then they walked to their high school. As they entered their school, they immediately walked to their math class ready for period 1. _It's going to be a long day._ They thought to themselves.

(After School)

They boys were in their house making some dinner for themselves. They suddenly heard a loud bang coming from their door. It was their father coming in their house definitely drunk. Logan and Carlos hid behind their older brothers. All the boys looked at him. Thankfully, Kevin didn't see them and just rushed to his room. As soon as Kevin disappeared, the boys let out a sigh of relief. Kevin was always drunk since their mother died. He did it because he was sad, depressed, his wife made him happy so many times, and now, she is dead. She died because of cancer.

_(flash back)_

_The buys were in the hospital, outside their dying mothers room. Kendall and James were 13 and Logan and Carlos were only 3. Carlos and Logan were crying their eyes out. James looked like he was about to cry and Kendall didn't express a feeling. Though everyone knew that he was heartbroken. Their mothers was about to die and there was nothing to do about it. Suddenly her doctor came out of her room. _

_"Mrs Knight said that she want Kendall in first. Kendall?" He said. Kendall got up from his chair and slowly walked in his mothers room. As soon as he entered, Jennifer Knight, that was her name, had a smile on her pale face._

_"H-Hi mum." Said Kendall. He was starting to cry as he said his words._

_"Hi sweetie. We (cough) don't have much time. So I want to tell you that I love you with all my heart. And when you come back home, please look after Logan and Carlos and help Kevin out. Will you?" She said. Kendall then started sniffing as he tried to find his voice in the sobbing._

_"I-I lo-love you to-to mum. And (sob) of course I-I wi-will." He said. His dying mother showed a faint smile. But right after she started coughing._

_"Can you send in James next please?" She asked. Kendall nodded. He walked out the room and called James. He entered the room and was immediately by his mothers bed._

_"Hi mum." He said._

_"Hi sweetheart. Can you do me a favor?" James nodded, "please help out Kendall with looking after (cough) your brothers. And please help out Kevin with anything he needs. Ok?" She said. _

_"Of course mum, I will. I lo-love you mum." Said James while sobbing._

_"I love you to honey. And please try and don't let Kendall out of hand. You know how he can be." Said Jennifer. James nodded._

_"Anything for you mum." As he said that, he started sobbing a bit harder._

_"That's my sweet boy. Can you please send Logan in next please?" She said. _

_"Yeah," he said, "bye mum. I love you." And with that, he exited the room and sent in Logan._

_"mummy?" Said the crying Logan._

_"Logie my honey." She said. She held out here arms for a hug from one of her youngest sons. Logan ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. She smiled and he cried. _

_"Logie don't cry. I will always be with you even if you can't see me," she said, "when you go back home, please listen to Kendall, James and Kevin, will you?" Logan nodded. He meant it._

_"Mummy I love you." He said._

_"I love you to sweetie. With all my heart. Logie, can you send in Carlos please?" She said. Logan smiled and nodded. He was still crying though. He got off the woman's bed and walked out her room. He called Carlos and the. Carlos slowly walked in._

_"Hi sweetie." Said his mother._

_"Hi mommy. I love you. Please don't go away." Said Carlos. He was crying really hard._

_"I love you to honey, and I can't do anything about me dying. I'm sorry sweetie. Also I will always be with you. Remember that please." Carlos showed a faint smile on his latino face. _

_"Can you do me a favor?" she said. Carlos nodded, "please listen to your older brothers and Kevin. Ok?" She said. _

_"Yes mommy. I will." Said Carlos. He then walked to his mum and gave her a warm hug. She hugged him back. Suddenly their was a red dot on the monitor._

_"Carlos, sweetie it's time. Remember that I love you and..." She said her last words. Carlos sobbed even harder. _

_"Mommy? Mommy!" He called. He could feel his mothers grip getting looser and looser each second. Suddenly Kevin, James, Kendall and Logan came in from the corridor. They saw Jennifer and started crying. James called a doctor. Suddenly the doctors came in seconds._

_"I'm sorry but you will have to leave now." Said the doctor. With that, Kevin got Carlos from his dead mothers bed and left. Kendall, Logan and James followed behind._

_(end of flashback)_

Kendall could hear faint sobbing coming from above. It must've been Kevin.

"Guys, we should better not interrupt Kevin." He said. James, Logan and Carlos all nodded.

When the dinner was ready, the boys quickly ate it and went to their Shared room.

* * *

**And with that is the end of chapter 2! Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Cause I am certainly enjoying writing it. But for now we have a break and I will see you all later. Byeeeeeeeeeeee! **


	3. The Night Of Abusion

**NEW CHAPTER EVERYONE! Hope everyone is enjoying this so far! Sorry for not updating for a while but I just didn't have many ideas. So hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Later!**

* * *

Kendall, James and Carlos were sitting on the couch watching TV. Logan was getting something to drink for himself. It was a peaceful night until the boys on the couch heard a scream.

Kendall and James ran to where the scream came from and met with Kevin pointing his fist at the terrified Logan. As soon as Kevin was swinging his back to punch Logan, Kendall and James jumped in front of Logan and received the punch themselves. When Kevin gave the punch to them, he grabbed Kendall by the shirt and said,

"I swear, if you two do this again, I will beat the crap out of you two. UNDERSTOOD!" Yelled Kevin. Kendall could do nothing but nod. Kevin then dropped Kendall back on the floor and kicked James in the shin. James let out a moan. After that, Kevin stomped out the house.

"Are you two ok?" Asked Logan.

"Yeah I guess. Are you ok?" Said Kendall turning to James.

"Yeah, kinda. Just my shin and face hurts. Logan you ok?" Asked James. Logan nodded. He was scared. He thought that Kevin will hit him for the first time.

Carlos and Logan didn't get hit yet. It was only James and Kendall. And that was not because Kevin was being kind, no, it was because the two older brothers always got their in time before Kevin could hurt their little brothers.

"Guys?" Said the terrified Carlos. He started walking up to the boys on the floor.

"We're all right." Said James.

"Yeah. Come on, lets go upstairs. It's getting late." Said Kendall as Logan, James and him started getting up of the floor. James had some trouble getting up so Kendall helped him out.

"Thanks." Said James smiling at Kendall.

"Always there buddy." Said Kendall smiling back. They went upstairs and into their shared room. Kendall sat James on his bed and checked his shin.

"There is going to be a bruise tomorrow. Let me get you some ice for that." Said Kendall. He walked out the room and downstairs.

Logan and Carlos came up to James and sat on his bed.

"Are you going to die like mommy? Please don't die!" Said Carlos in a very worried and scared tone.

"I won't die Carlos. I'm fine. It's just my shin. Nothing big." Said James. Then a split second later, Kendall came running in with some ice wrapped around a cloth. He knealed down by James's shin and pressed ice against the kicked area.

"I have work tomorrow. I'll come later than normally as well. Is that ok?" Asked Kendall.

"Yeah. I'll take care of Logan and Carlos." Said James.

"Good," said Kendall, "does your shin hurts still?"

"No. I'm all right now. Put the ice back in the freezer and lets got to sleep." Said James.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just put it back."

"Fine." And with that Kendall ran out the room holding the ice in one hand and having the other one under the ice so that any melted ice will go on his hand and not the floor.

"Ok guys go to bed now. School tomorrow and you don't want to be late." Said James to his younger two brothers. They nodded and changed into their pj's and went to their beds. James smiled as Logan and Carlos fell into their calm sleep. James put his pj's on as well and then fell into a deep sleep.

Suddenly Kendall came into the room and stopped at the sight of his three brothers sleeping peacefully in their beds. He smiled and got his pj's and changed into them. He then went to sleep and then the peaceful night in the Knight's house begun.

Or has it...

(Later that night)

Kevin came into the house all drunk and angry. He threw his keys on the table and kicked it. He kicked it that hard and loud that he ended up waking one of his sons up. And it was James.

(With James)

He woke up to the sound of banging. He had to see what made it so he got up from his bed and went downstairs. When he was at the near end of the stairs, he saw his father in the kitchen.

"Dad?" He said softly. Kevin turned around to face and walked up to him.

"What are you doing up this late!?" Shouted Kevin. He grabbed James by his shirt and pulled his towards himself.

"I- I heard somethig an-" He said but was cut of shortly by his abusive and drunk father.

"Oh, you heard something. Always that same excuse just to not sleep. You stupid, useless kid!" Yelled Kevin then punched James straight in the lips. They started bleeding. Kevin then picked up a sharp knife and pointed it at James, "now go to bed until I slice your neck open with this knife. NOW!"

James could do nothing but run upstairs. Kevin was so close to killing his ow son. James ran back to his room and locked the door. He stood with his back against the door. He sighed and touched his bloody lip. Thankfully the boys had a bathroom in their room. He went into the bathroom and washed his face. He looked in the mirror and all he saw was the James Knight that he thought was useless and nobody cared about him. He dried his face with a towel and went out their bathroom and into his bed. He was staring at the ceiling and he thought to himself. _Why am I even existing?  
_He then turned to face his older brother and then fell asleep.

(With Kevin)

"That stupid kid. Always the excuses. I should have stuck that knife into him ages ago!" He said to himself. He put the knife on the kitchen counter and then went into the living room and lied on the couch. He turned on the TV but shortly fell asleep. For the first time today, there was peace. The boys were sleeping in their own beds and Kevin on the couch. That was the end of that long night for sure.

* * *

** SO? How was this? I hope everyone enjoys this story. Sorry for not updating much but I was busy with Christmas and also I had tons and tons of sleepovers. Yep. My typical life. well anyways, I might not update until the next year so for now, have a Happy new year everybody! Please enjoy your Christmas break! Be safe! Toodles!**


	4. Glass and Blood

**New chapter! I promise you guys I will try my best to update and please don't hate on me if I don't update regularly. Also I changed the rating to T because of the abusing and drinking. So yeah. And now maybe I should stop rambling and continue with this. So yeah! Hope you guys enjoy and keep reading this story!**

* * *

The boys woke up to the sound of yelling again. Kevin was downstairs probably drunk and the boys were slowly getting up from one of their terrible nights. Kendall then saw a scar on James's lips and reacted immediately.

"James, what is that on your lip?" He asked his brother.

"What? Oh nothing." Said James. Kendall could tell he was lying.

"It's definitely not nothing. Please tell me." Begged Kendall.

James sighed, "I woke up at night and heard shouting. I went downstairs and saw Kevin. Then he punched me in the lip and threatened me. He also held a knife in front of me."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Yelled Kendall. Logan and Carlos were standing by their older brothers beds.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. We already have too many things to worry about. I don't want to be one of them." Said James getting off his bed but Kendall grabbed his arm.

"James, he nearly killed you. Do you know how worse it would be without you? I'm your older brother, I should be worrying about you. I should be worrying about all of you. I should be protecting all of you. Believe me." Said Kendall.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now let's get ready for school." Said Kendall. The two older brothers then got their clothes and started changing. Carlos and Logan already changed while the two older boys were talking. The boys then heard a loud bang coming from downstairs and their fathers car starting. Their father was now out of the house and Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were now safe to walk around the house without running into Kevin. It was a Wednesday morning which also meant school.

(In school with James and Kendall)

The boys sat in their English lesson at the back of the room. They couldn't concentrate as well as they could before. Suddenly the bell rang and that meant lunchtime for the two older boys. As soon as they got out of the class, one of the popular, mean boys started picking on them. And it was Jett Stetson. He saw the cut on James's lip and immediately came into action.

"Hey James, what's that on your lip? Oh, it's another scar from your what so called 'father'. See, even your own family hate you." Said Jett.

"I'm not in the mood for you Stetson." Said James. He was sick of Jett picking on them every single day.

"Ooh, little James is not in the mood. What're you gonna do to me, huh? Send a teacher on me 'cause you're too scared to fight?" Said Jett laughing.

"Alright that's enough," said James dropping his bag and books and pushing Jett against the lockers. Kendall tried to calm down his fierce brother, but it was too late, "if you're not going to shut up and go away, I will get a bat and smack you across your face with it." Jett was starting to get scared. James never did that to him. Suddenly James walked away from him and got his bag and books and walked away. Kendall quickly followed behind.

"James, what was that?" Asked Kendall.

"That was me getting pissed of by Stetson." Answered James even though he knew that Kendall wasn't looking for an answer.

"James listen, do you remember what we promised our mum? To not get out of hand and start being like them. You need to calm down. Please."

"Sorry. I guess it's just the fact that every day he's been annoying us and picking of us and I just got sick of it." Said James.

"Well after that little show I don't think he will. But for now, let's go eat. I'm starving and I'm sure you're to." Said Kendall. James nodded and they left off to the canteen to eat their lunch. They sat in their own table, just the two of them.

"What lessons have we got next?" Asked Kendall while chewing on his sandwich.

"Emm, Art with Mrs. Williams first and then Physics with Mr. Walter." Said James looking at his time table.

"Oh. Boring. I wonder what Logan and Carlos are doing." Wondered Kendall. James shrugged his shoulders while slowly eating away his food.

* * *

(Meanwhile with the younger boys)

Carlos and Logan sat in their Math class learning the 6 times tables. They were sitting at the front of the class so the teacher could have an eye on them while they were talking.

"Ok class, can anyone tell me what 6x3 is?" Asked their Math teacher, Miss Lewis. Only a few people put their hands up. Logan obviously put his hand up straight as always. He was the smartest child in his year.

"Ok Logan, what is 6x3?" Asked his teacher.

"18 Miss Lewis." Answered Logan. Miss Lewis had a smile on her face.

"Well done Logan. Now can someone else tell me what-" asked Miss Lewis but was cut of by the bell, "ok class please collect your bags and coats and line up by the door quietly." The kids did as they were told, and surprisingly they were quiet. It was the beginning of Lunch time and the boys were happy to finally be able to eat.

* * *

(After School)

Three brother of the Knight family were in the living room watching TV. It was a Wednesday evening and the fourth and oldest brother was at work trying to earn some money for the family. James had a day off that day but Kendall still had to work. Logan and Carlos were sitting close to James hugging him while he was in the middle of them sat comfortably in the position he was in. Suddenly they heard a car pull over. James ran to the window and saw that it was his father. He ran back to his brothers.

"Guys, run to our room and lock the door quickly, ok." Said James to the little boys. They nodded and sprinted to their room. They locked the door and sat on Logan's bed quietly.

James sat back on the couch staring at the front door. He knew that Kevin was drunk and he wanted his little brothers to be safe. He heard the door unlock to reveal his alcoholic father. Kevin slammed the door shut and completely ignored James. He put his keys on the counter and saw James. Kevin gave his a death glare and threateningly walked over to him. James was frightened. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly Kevin grabbed James by his shirt and pulled him up.

"Where are the young ones?" Asked Kevin terrifyingly. James didn't answer. But he had an idea.

"I said, WHERE ARE THE YOUNGER ONES!?" Kevin shouted.

"Outside." James lied. Kevin knew it already.

"You're lying you little twat. Now, tell me where they are and I won't to any serious damage to you." Threatened Kevin. James didn't want to answer. He would never let Kevin hurt his little brothers, never.

"Fine, you're not gonna talk, I will hurt you even more. You know, I was going to reserve that for Logan and Carlos but I guess you want some as well." Said Kevin and punched James straight in the face. James's nose started bleeding and his eye was pure red. Kevin let go of off James and got a glass bottle and threw it straight at James. Thankfully, he missed. James then ran to a corner and Kevin got more glass objects and started throwing them at his son. All the glass started to shatter and landed on the floor.

After about 5 minutes of shattered glass and violence, Kevin ran up the stairs and into his room. Logan and Carlos were too scared to come out of their room but were still worried about their caring, older brother.

Shattered glass was everywhere. James was curled up in the corner of the room covered in blood and glass. He let out small tears as his own father was trying to kill him. Suddenly the front door opened. Kendall walked into the house and was shocked by the sight of his younger brother severely hurt. He dropped his backpack and swiftly ran to James and knelt down by him.

"James what happened?" Asked Kendall with a very worried tone.

"It was Kevin. He started throwing glass at me. I sent Logan and Carlos upstairs before he came. Now Kevin is in his room probably sleeping." Said James.

"How could he do that to you?"

"You know Kevin, he's always drunk and he looses control over his actions."

"We need to take you to the hospital now." Said Kendall.

"No, I'm fine."

"Fine, fine, dude, you have small pieces of glass stuck in your body and you lost a lot of blood and you say you're fine. We are taking you to the hospital now, and no argues. Just let me get Logan and Carlos and then we're going." Said Kendall.

"Fine." James sighed. He never liked hospitals. Kendall helped him get up and he sat him on the couch.

Kendall ran quietly upstairs to his shared room. He knocked gently on the door and whispered, "guys, it's me Kendall. Can you open the door?" Logan unlocked the door and opened it. Carlos was right behind him, "We're going to the hospital. James is really hurt and he need treatment now. Let's go." Said Kendall.

Carlos and Logan had a scared expression on their faces. Not only were they terribly worried about their brother, but also about going to the hospital. They didn't want James ending up like their poor mother.

* * *

They got in the car with James and drove of to the nearest hospital.

* * *

** So, how was that everyone? I'm extremely sorry for not updating. School has just been stressing me out big time. I hope I will be able to update more during the weekends though, but I'm not promising. Also I have an announcement, I am starting a you tube channel! Right now there aren't any videos on it but I'm still working on some. The name of it is "GalaxyTori". So hope you guys will not only enjoy this account, but also my channel and future videos! But for now, have a great day/night everyone! Toodles!**


	5. Hospital visit

**Hello wonderful people of this planet! Sorry for not updating in a while. I had tests and LOADS of rehearsals for a drama play. But now I'm back with another chapter of "Only the young". **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The boys entered the hospital in rapid speed. They ran to the counter and checked James in. The doctor came with some paramedics and they put James on a bed.

"Will he be all right?" Asked Kendall.

"There's a small chance he will from how many cut's and scars he has but we'll find out after we check him out." Said the doctor. Carlos and Logan started crying, but faintly. They didn't want their older brother to die. They already lost one family member. And that was enough. Though it would've been one billion times better if their mother wasn't dead.

"Let's hope James will be fine." Said Kendall.

* * *

The paramedics came back with James on the bed. They wheeled him to a room. Suddenly the doctor came behind with the results. Kendall got out of his seat and walked up to the doctor.

"Well, is he all right?" He asked.

"The cut's were really deep and some even where half a millimetre or cutting a vein. He was lucky of surviving. He had to get some stitches on his forearms and his head. He's unconscious at the moment but when he wakes up you can see him." Said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor." Said Kendall and the doctor walked away. Kendall walked back to his seat by his two little brothers.

"We could have lost James. He was very lucky he survived. " Said Kendall. That message cheered up his little brothers a little bit. But they were still extremely worried about their brother.

"I hope he wakes up." Said the little Logan curled up in Kendall's arm.

* * *

The boys spent a whole night in the hospital. Just to make sure that they will be with him when he wakes up.

It was 6:00am and the boys were still sleeping. However, Kendall was starting to wake up as a strange sound woke him.

He opened his eyes and looked around for anyone. His brothers were sleeping on the chairs either side of him. He got up from his seat silently so he wouldn't wake up his younger brothers. Kendall slowly and very quietly made his way to the room where James was. Thankfully there was a window in the door so he wouldn't have to open the door and make a lot of noise. All Kendall could see was his brother sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. He smiled. Kendall really wanted everything to be back as normal.

He wanted everyone safe and sound in their house just living a normal life in Minnesota. Instead, he had a father that nearly killed his child, a mother that's already dead and a brother in a hospital nearly dead. Kendall just wished he had a normal life. He looked around the hospital more until he heard something again. This time behind him. He hesitated to turn around at first but he did. He hoped and prayed to not to find a burgurler infront of him holding a gun straight at him. And he didn't, instead he found Carlos half awake looking up at him.

"Carlos what are you doing up so early?" Asked Kendall.

"I had a bad dream and when I woke up I didn't see you and I was scared and then I found you." Said Carlos with a tired but cute look.

"Oh. Well you found me now, let's go back to Logan. And can you tell me what your bad dream was about?" Asked the protective, lovable, older brother.

"Well I woke up in our room in the middle of the night. All of you were sleeping. And everyone was okay. I walked outside to the corridor and saw lots of blood heading to dads room. I followed it and when I met with the door to dads room, I opened it and saw a girl dead on the floor. There was blood all over her and then I looked up from the floor to find dad holding a gun and pointing it at me. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. When he wanted to fire the gun, I woke up here and saw that you weren't there. For a second or two I thought that what happened to that girl, also happened to you. I'm so happy you're not dead. I don't know what I would do if you were." Said the scared Carlos.

"Oh my god Carlos, it's ok, no one is dead and Dad is probably out of the house again as usual. Don't worry about it, ok? Just please forget about that dream and if you do have it again, just think about something nice like kittens or puppies. Ok? Just please don't think about it." Said Kendall. He really didn't want his 6 year old brothers thinking about blood and murder and anything related to that.

"Ok," said Carlos, "I promise."

Kendall smiled. They walked down to their little spot and fell back asleep. They new this was a long day.

* * *

**How was this everybody? I wanted a chapter to focus more on Kendall and Carlos. Also next week I don't have school! I'm so happy, that means that I will update more, hopefully. So hope you all like this and yeah! **

**Pease out!**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys. Thus is just a quick authors note.**

**I am extremely sorry for not updating this story for a month. I have had the biggest writers block for this story and also I've been busy with Big Time Injection and Wolf Time Rush. However Wolf Time Rush is close to an end and something happens in Big Time Injection so maybe after those two things happen or it's closer to those things then I might post the new chapter of Only The Young. **

**Chapter 6 is in the progress of being written but I just don't know when the chapter will be finished. And I'm so, so, so sorry for the haitus but hopefully it will end soon. **

**Thank you for understanding me and also thank you for your patience and your amazing reviews. It really means a lot. **

**So I will end this message now and hope you guys are ok with this 'short' haitus. **

**SORRY!**

**BYEEEE!**


	7. Died Too Young

**NEW CHAPTER! I really appreciate that you all waited patiently for this chapter. You guys are amazing. And I'm extremely sorry for not updating. I just had so much going on and loads of tests. Also I had a writers block. But now I'm back! Yay! **

**SO how about I stop talking and get on with this. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Logan woke up to the sound of people in the hospital corridors. He was the only one up from the trio at the moment. He didn't wake up his brothers so he decided to check on James. He slowly and quietly got off his chair and walked over to the door which led to his older brothers hospital room. Logan peeked through the window and saw James peacefully sleeping with a lot of stitches on his body. Logan smiled. He walked back to his asleep brothers and sat back in his chair. Logan them up so he wouldn't be alone. He told them that James was still sleeping.

"Kendall?" Asked Carlos to Kendall.

"Yeah?" Said Kendall.

"Is James gonna die?" Asked the scared Carlos.

"Of course not. James is going to be fine. I promise you." Said Kendall. Carlos smiled. He didn't want to loose his older brother like he lost his mother. Suddenly the doctor came.

"Hello boys. I guess you are probably wondering about James, well he is getting better, slowly but he is. And also can I ask Kendall a quick question?" Said the doctor. Kendall nodded.

"When I was talking with you yesterday, I saw some cuts on your forearms. Please answer truly, have you been cutting?" Asked the doctor. Kendall's eyes widened. Carlos and Logan didn't know what was going on. They never heard about a person cutting themselves.

"Wha-what. No. Of course not. Why would I be ever cutting?"

"Well you have lost your mother 4 years ago and also you didn't seem to be very happy recently. Have you been suffering from depression or something? Has someone been threatening you? Is it school?" Said the doctor. Kendall had to think of a very good and convincing lie. And he successfully did.

"Oh well I certainly haven't been cutting. I probably fell on something sharp and it cut my arms." Said Kendall in a very convincing voice.

"Ok, I believe you. But if anything is bugging you, please tell me, I can help." Said the doctor. Kendall nodded. He sat back down on his seat and the younger boys followed.

"What does 'cutting' mean?" Asked Logan.

"You'll probably find out when you're older." Sighed Kendall. He sighed and looked at his forearms. He was so close of spilling his secret out. He did not want anyone to know that he's been self harming.

(1 hour later)

James was slowly getting better. He was still unconscious and the machines attached to him were keeping him alive. Kendall, Carlos and Logan asked the Doctor if they can come into James's room. The Doctor agreed but said that they could only stay their for about 5 minutes so James could rest without any noise.

The three brothers entered James's room quietly. Logan and Carlos nearly burst out crying when they saw their brother lying in a hospital bed kept alive by some machines which could go down any minute. Kendall however kept quiet and calm on the outside but he hated seeing his younger brother in so much pain. He could feel tears slowly building up in the base of his eyes. He quickly swiped off the tears before they escaped his eyes and started running down his cheeks.

They walked towards James's bed and Kendall got some chairs for them to sit on. James looked so calm and peaceful. His chest was slowly rising up and dropping down.

"Hey James," Kendall was the first to speak, "we miss you, you know that." He continued.

"Please come back. We don't want you to die." Said Carlos. Him and Logan sat opposite Kendall. They looked like they would cry in about a second.

James's heart was beating at a normal pace, but it did go a bit slower every now and then but then changed back to normal. He had lots of stitches and an oxygen tube. Suddenly the Doctor came in.

"Boys can you please now leave the patients room. You can stay in the halls but just not in this room. We need James to rest." He said. The boys nodded.

"Get better, James." Said Kendall. The three brothers got up and started walking towards the door when the heard something they were not hoping to hear in a long time, that was loud beeping coming out of the monitor. The boys eyes widened. Then a sea of Doctors came rushing towards James pushing the three heart broken boys. Then James's doctor sent the boys quickly out.

"You'll have to wait here. We can't have anyone in there who isn't part of the members of the hospital. This boys heart is failing and he could die right now." Said the Doctor. The boys pressed their faces against the glass. Even if Carlos and Logan were 6 years old, they could still reach the window and look through it. They saw the doctors take out a defibrillator and pressed the pads against James's body. The doctors did everything to save James. Most doctors were panicking while others wanted to give up and shaking their heads, saying there's no use.

The boys nightmare just happened at that very moment, the monitor flat lined.

"Oh my goodness!" Exclaimed Kendall as he stared at the monitor.

"Kendall, what's happening?" Asked Logan. Kendall remained silent. His hand were shaking and his breath was uneven.

"J-J-James is de-dead." Stuttered Kendall. He started sobbing and so did his little brothers. They just lost their brother. Suddenly the doctor came with a sour face.

"I'm very sorry guys. We've tried our best to save him but we couldn't. I'm sorry for your loss." He stated.

"I-I have to go somewhere." Said Kendall. He rushed to the boys restroom, took out his razor blade which he kept in his right pocket in his pants and started cutting himself uncontrollably. Blood was pouring out of his left forearm. I trickled down his arm and slowly dropped onto the floor. He started crying even more.

After a while he stopped cutting and held his head in his palms. His blood still coming out of his forearms. He cried on his hands. He couldn't believe his brother just died. They've been through so much together and now he's dead. _Why did this have to happen? Why? _He thought to himself. He continued crying in the restroom.

Suddenly the door to the restroom opened.

* * *

(With Carlos and Logan)

(Five minutes earlier)

The two younger brothers were crying their eyes out because of what they have just experienced. Not only is their mother dead but also their older brother.

"Boys, I'm very sorry for what happened. I know you've lost your mother 4 years ago as well. And I know how it feels to loose a very close member of your family as well. My son died a year ago in a car crash." Said the doctor. He paused for a minute but continued shortly after. "Let's go find Kendall, ok." He said. The younger, sobbing boys nodded their small heads and followed the doctor.

(Five minutes later)

After five minutes of searching, they didn't find their brother. However, when they walked past the boys restroom they heard crying. They got suspicious and the Doctor then opened the door to reveal Kendall by the mirrors with cuts all over his forearms. He was crying and had a bloody razor blade in his right hand.

"Kendall! What are you doing? Why are you self harming? I know it's a very tough time for you boys but it doesn't mean you start cutting." Yelled the Doctor at Kendall.

"Tough time!? Doctor you have no idea what you're talking about! Our mother died because of cancer, our father is an abusive alcoholic and our brother just got killed because of our dad. 'Tough' can not describe our lives." Exclaimed Kendall with more tears in his eyes.

"Please Kendall, put down the razor blade and we'll clean you up." Said the Doctor. Kendall obeyed and put down the razor on the sink. The Doctor walked over to Kendall and turned on the cold water. He got Kendall's arm and put it under the running, cold water. He also got a towel and when all the blood was off Kendall's arm, he dried it with the towel. He did that to the other arm as well.

When he finished he spoke, "now do you promise not to cut ever again?"

"I promise." Mumbled Kendall. The Doctor smiled.

"I'll take you to my office and bandage your arms. Carlos, Logan, you come with us." Said the Doctor. They all followed him up to his office.

When they finally arrived at the office, the Doctor got some bandages for Kendall. He wrapped it around both of Kendall's arms and secured them with a pin.

"Can we see James?" Asked Logan.

"Of course. He's probably still in his room." Said the Doctor. They followed him to James's room.

When they got there, they all were really close to crying again when they saw their brother dead on a hospital bed.

"I can't believe James is dead. He died too young." Said Kendall.

* * *

**Hey guys! So sorry for the hiatus. I was busy and also I had a writers block. And also sorry for a pretty depressing and sad middle/ ending of the chapter.**

** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Surprises, Surprises Everywhere

**New chapter everyone! Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter even though it was really sad. Sorry James lovers that I made James die in the previous chapter. I wanted that chapter to be really intense and depressing. I don't know why. **

**Anyway hope everyone will enjoy this chapter because I do have a surprise, I'm not telling though. You'll have to read it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The boys stood in silence.

"I'll leave you boys." Said the Doctor and left. Kendall walked over to James's dead body and held his cold, pale hand. A tear escaped his eye.

"Why did you have to leave us?" Whispered Kendall, "why?" Logan and Carlos were sobbing really hard now. There was no sign of life in James left. That was it. James was done. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Kendall got up and gradually walked towards the White door. He opened it but soon after closed it when he saw who was behind it. However the person stopped the door before it close on them. They stepped into the room and the light revealed the person. It was their father.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kendall.

"I came to see my son." Kendall's father said.

"Yeah, the son that you brutally killed!" Yelled Kendall.

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"You're drunk every night! And your probably drunk now as well." Said Kendall.

"I know, and I'm sorry for what happened."

"You're little worthless sorry won't fix the fact that James is dead."

"I'm serious. I know I shouldn't have treated you boys like old dish rags but I'm still depressed by the fact that your mother is dead. And now I killed my own child." Stated Kendall's father. Kendall immediately knew he was lying. So he decided to throw him out.

"You know what? Just get out. Get out now or I'll call the nurses." Threatened Kendall. His father exited the room. He closed the door behind him.

"How could he just come here and make us think he's sorry?" Kendall muttered to himself. He started walking back to the hospital bed but stopped when he heard knock on the door. "_What does he want now?" _He thought to himself. Kendall walked back to the door and opened it. It revealed the Doctor behind it.

"Hello Kendall. I'm sorry to say but you boys will have to go now." Said the Doctor in a melancholy voice.

"Ok," replied Kendall. He turned around to his brothers, "Carlos? Logan? We'll, have to go now."

"Do we really have to leave him?" Asked Logan.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"We don't want to go home without him." Said Carlos.

"We have to. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry guys." Exclaimed Kendall.

"Ok." Said the two younger boys in unison. They said it in a melancholy voice. Logan and Carlos walked slowly towards their older brother. The boys were about to leave the room until faint beeping surprised them all. They looked over at the heart monitor and saw slow heart beats. They had wider smiles they ever had. James was alive! The upbeat boys ran towards their _alive _brother.

"James?" Asked the very shocked and ecstatic Kendall. He got a moan as a response. Suddenly James opened his eyes and flickered his eyelids.

"James!" Yelled the two younger boys in excitement.

"Ok boys, you'll have to leave James for now. You can come back in half an hour if you want. James needs some medical treatments right now and he also needs to rest." Informed the Doctor.

"Ok. Come on guys." Said Kendall. Logan and Carlos were sad that they couldn't see their older brother. The three boys exited the hospital room and sat down on the chairs.

"I can't wait to talk to James." Said Logan.

"Me too, Loges. Me too."

(1 hour later)

The boys walked into James' room and smiled at the sleeping sight of their brother. They sat down by his bed.

"Hey James." Said Kendall. They suddenly heard a moan coming from their asleep brother. James opened his eyes and spoke.

"What happened?" Asked James. He was pretty exhausted from what happened before.

"Didn't the doctor tell you? Kevin started throwing glass at you and I took you to the hospital." Replied Kendall.

"Oh yeah. Is he here?"

"I think so. I threw him out a couple of minutes earlier. He said he was sorry but I didn't believe a word he said, I'm never going to forgive him for what he did." Informed Kendall.

"Good. I don't want to see his face any more." Said James. There was a short pause before Kendall spoke.

"We can't live like this any more."

"What do you mean?" Asked James. He was getting stronger every second.

"I mean that we need to escape." Answered Kendall.

"Escape as in runaway?"

"Exactly."

"But where? We don't have anywhere else to go." Said James.

"I don't know. We'll start planning once you're out of the hospital." Replied Kendall.

"Ok."

The boys decided to talk for the next few hours until it started to get dark. They talked about stuff they liked about being a high school senior and what they hated about it. Logan and Carlos listened in carefully cause in a couple years they are going to be seniors too. Kendall and James also told their two younger brothers about high school and middle school too.

"Wow they sound like fun! I can't wait to be in middle school!" Exclaimed Carlos.

"In a few years you will be in middle school. And the first part of the first year is pretty fun. You get to do experiments you never heard about or experienced before. Though the next part of middle school I guess is alright but its not the best." Said James.

"Yeah. But High school is way worse. Especially freshman year. The first year of high school is normally pretty tough since you are going up to a higher school and there is lots more work to do. But you guys don't have to worry about that for now since you're only in elementary school."

"Ok. But they both sound really fun!" Said Logan. Suddenly the doctor came in.

"Ok boys. Visiting hours are nearly over. You three should get going now. You can visit tomorrow." He said.

"Ok Doc. See you tomorrow, James." Said Kendall.

"See yah." Said James. The three boys got up from the bed and walked outside of the room. Carlos stopped behind Kendall and Logan. He turned around and waved James goodbye. James smiled and waved back. Carlos then turned back and continued walking.

When the boys were out of the hospital room, James fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well there were definitely some surprises here and there, hence the title of this chapter "Surprises, Surprises Everywhere". SO hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review! **


	9. The Planning Begins

**Welcome to the new chapter of Only The Young everyone! Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and the surprise there (hence the chapter name "surprises, surprises everywhere") **

**To be honest with you guys I have no clue whatsoever when I'll end this story so, enjoy it, while it lasts.**

**Also thank you for the reviews and please review on this chapter and ****ENJOY!**

**one more note before I start this chapter, this chapter will be set 3 weeks after James awoke.**

* * *

(3 weeks later)

A couple days past when James was finally out of the hospital. Not much has changed, though. Their father was still abusive but not as violent since he didn't want his kids to die. But sometimes the beating did get out of hand. James also came back to school. Every time he walked past someone, they would give him a look. However James didn't care. He didn't care what people thought of him after he got practically "killed" by his own father.

James became more and more closed off to himself after he got out of the hospital. He didn't talk much, nor did he socialise much. He always sat at the very back of the classroom so no one could see him from behind. He did sometimes talk to Kendall though, and when he did, Kendall wouldn't speak a word about his cutting incident. He didn't want James to worry about him. Kendall did stop cutting for good and he promised himself he would never pick up a razor or anything sharp that could trigger him. There were some visible scars but Kendall hid them by wearing long sleeved shirts or Jumpers.

Logan and Carlos were ecstatic about their older brother finally being able to be with them. Even though they didn't see him in school, they still were more than happy to see him in their house every night.

Kevin didn't really care about that, he was "happy" that his son was alive, but he did abuse them like crazy. He also threatened them that if they tell the police, they would get double the abuse they already get.

The 2 oldest boys started planning out their escape. They got a few places they could go to, like New York City, Philadelphia, Seattle, Los Angeles. They also were thinking about how they would get there. Kendall said that his boss was selling a Van which could help them escape, big time.

Kendall and James were sitting in their room shared with their younger boys sitting on Kendall's bed having a discussion of whether they should go to the east coast or the west coast.

"I feel like we should head to the west coast. That way we would be the furthest away from here." Said James.

"True. But then again, if we do move there, it will take us at least longer than a day to get there. I was thinking of Philadelphia since it's not too far but also not too close. And we would live close to Aunt Rosalie so she could take care of us until we turned 18." Said Kendall.

"That's a good idea. And when we are finally old enough, we can move out to our own house somewhere else." Exclaimed James.

"So I guess we're sorted then! Now I just need to actually get the van and then we're practically done." Said Kendall.

"Yeah. When do you think you'll get the van?" Asked James.

"I don't know. I'm not going to work tomorrow or the day after so maybe either those days while you're home to take care of Carlos and Logan."

"Yeah and if it needs any work on it I can help you so we'll get it done even quicker."

"Yeah, and then we'll just pack and head off to Philadelphia!" Exclaimed Kendall.

"We'll also need to tell Carlos and Logan about what's happening." Reminded James.

"Yeah. We'll go tell them when we get the van." Said Kenall. James nodded as a reply. The two oldest boys then headed downstairs to prep ear dinner.

* * *

**So this was chapter 8 everybody! Hope everyone enjoyed it and please review!**

**And sorry it was pretty short, I didn't have many ideas of how to structure it and what to add to it to make it interesting as f.**

**Also I thought of an idea for a fanfic called 'The Supernatural Troupe' where 2 of the guys are werewolves and the other 2 are vampires and they are obviously best friends and they have to keep it as a secret from everyone. And I will put similar creatures in there from Teen Wolf (e.g The Nogitsune, the Kanima, the Doctor (as seen in the season 5 trailer (spoiler if you haven't seen it yet! Sorry!)) and many more) and they have to fight them and kill them to keep everyone safe. What do you guys think? Should I write it?**

**Anyway enough of the blabbing on, I'll see you all in either the next chapter or 'The Supernatural Troupe'!**

**BYEEEEE!**


End file.
